<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not A Consolation Prize by Sashataakheru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192947">Not A Consolation Prize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru'>Sashataakheru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lord Greg and His Boys AU [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bragging, Bratting, Bratty Submissive, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Edging, F/F, Female Friendship, Flogging, Forced Orgasms, Kink Parties, Longing, Restraints, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators, brat taming, f/f - Freeform, rabbit vibe, st andrew's cross, taking care of other people's submissives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268437">Mother of the House.</a> Sally has gone off somewhere with Greg, leaving Aisling behind for Liza to play with. Liza does not mind this at all. It's been a while since she got to tend to her own pleasure at one of her own parties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liza Tarbuck/Aisling Bea, background Sally Phillips &amp; Liza Tarbuck, background Sally Phillips/Aisling Bea, background Sally Phillips/Greg Davies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lord Greg and His Boys AU [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not A Consolation Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts">littleb0d</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'sex toys' for Season of Kink round 7. <a href="https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html">My card and fills are here.</a></p>
<p>I asked @littleb0d for a prompt for this, and they gave me 'rabbit vibe'. This is what resulted. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sally had dragged Greg off somewhere, muttering something about riding him until dawn. Liza wasn't really paying attention because Aisling, the little Irish slut, was still kneeling between her legs, and Sally had handwaved Liza's question as to what to do with her like she always did when she was with Greg, so Liza decided to take advantage of this opportunity. After, of course, she'd checked up on Greg's boys to make sure they were alright and didn't need anything. Alex and James were fine, though, snuggling up in a bedroom together, so Liza left them alone. </p>
<p>Of course, Aisling's mouth was more than sufficient if that's all she'd wanted, but Liza had a mansion full of toys, and she wanted to play for herself for a change. Which was why she'd dragged Aisling off to a play room, intending to get as many orgasms out of her as possible before Sally took her away. Well, when the cat's away...</p><hr/>
<p>Aisling was tied to a St Andrew's Cross, squriming perfectly happily as the rabbit vibe inside her slowly increased in speed. It was being held in place by a rope harness around her hips, and the girl was accepting the flogging with a very nice moan. </p>
<p>Liza hadn't expected her to agree to this, but Aisling seemed eager and certain about what she wanted - and didn't want. Liza liked that in a sub. Always good to get the limits out of the way so she could decide just how to torment her prey. </p><hr/>
<p>There was a certain sadism in how Liza did forced orgasms. Some liked to do it quickly, as many as possible, but Liza preferred to take her time. Edge them to the point where it's beginning to hurt, then make them come, then edge them again. She liked to control exactly when her subs came, and Aisling was very into this too. Liza could tell by the way she was cursing as Liza made her come a fifth time. </p>
<p>"You know you can stop this any time by safewording, girl. But if you're still good to go, maybe I'll get another three out of you before Sally takes you back, hmm?" Liza said.</p>
<p>"I'd like to see you try, mistress. My Lady has made me come seventeen times in a row! Think you can beat that?" Aisling said, and by the look on her face, immediately regretted it.</p>
<p>"Oh, well, now, that's a challenge I can't resist. Settle in, girl, you're not getting down any time soon," Liza said, watching Aisling's desperation grow. "You know, your Lady should really teach you to keep your fucking mouth shut."</p>
<p>Aisling scowled.</p><hr/>
<p>Twelve orgasms had left Aisling a quivering wreck. Liza was giving her just enough time between orgasms to not get too overwhelmed she needed to stop, though of course Liza would have if she'd asked her to. But she suspected Aisling was the kind of brat who would simply accept what she'd asked for, knowing perhaps, as Liza did, that Sally's reaction to her predicament would not exactly be merciful. If a brat's going to brag about how many orgasms they can have, well, they only have themselves to blame if another Dom takes that as a challenge. </p>
<p>Liza was slowly stroking her body now, giving her a little breather before she pushed her over the final six. Aisling was beautiful, and her long dark hair was now damp and sweaty, sticking to her skin. Liza kissed her softly, a hand squeezing her breast. </p>
<p>"I do hope you'll tell your Lady about how kind I've been to you tonight, girl. If she's going to leave her things around unattended at my party, I must of course take care of them until she gets back," Liza said.</p>
<p>Liza could tell there was an insult on the tip of her tongue, but Aisling seemed to think better of it. "Yes, mistress, I'm sure she'll be ever so grateful."</p>
<p>"My house, my rules. All unattended subs get taken into my care until spoken for. Can't have them wandering off and getting taken advantage of. That's not how I run my parties. You'd better be glad I got you instead of one of the sadists. Boy, were they out for blood tonight. I daresay your Lady would not have approved of you playing with any of them," Liza said.</p>
<p>"No, mistress, she wouldn't be, no," Aisling said.</p>
<p>"I am her oldest friend, of course. No one better to take you in hand, right, girl?" Liza said.</p>
<p>Aisling shook her head. "No, mistress."</p>
<p>Liza smiled. "Good, because I'm not done with you yet."</p><hr/>
<p>Aisling was a mess by the time Liza was finished. Liza expected that. Thankfully, there was still one big strong puppy who could carry Aisling upstairs to one of the aftercare rooms, after, of course, Liza had bathed her, massaged her, and cleaned her up, of course. Aisling flopped down onto a beanbag and Liza lay down near her, gently stroking her hair. </p>
<p>"You did enjoy that, right?" Liza said, her tone now warmer than when she'd been Domming her.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah! Of course. Damn that vibe was brutal. Don't tell Sal about it, or she'll bloody murder me with it, Jesus Christ. You win, mistress. You're definitely very good at that," Aisling said.</p>
<p>"Well, you're a very good sub. Sally's lucky to have you. It's about time she had a proper companion, you know? I worry she gets too lonely being out there on her own," Liza said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess so," Aisling said.</p>
<p>Liza smiled. Aisling would be alright with a bit of rest. In a while, maybe she'd get the chocolate out. But for now, she lay there beside her, thinking about what Sally and Greg were up to. She hadn't really been trying to keep Sally away from Greg, but she'd invited her before she knew Greg was coming, and decided to let it be a surprise. So of course Sally's short visit was going to be much longer, but Liza didn't mind if it meant she might wake up to Sally still being here, so she could enjoy her company just a little bit longer...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>